Red Skeleton
The Red Skeleton, also known as Blood Skeleton, is an enemy in the Castlevania series. Literally undead, these bloody bones always return to life. Red with the blood of countless victims. Description The Red Skeleton is a human skeleton stained in the blood of countless victims. It commonly walks forward steadily, and instead of dying, just collapses into a pile of bones. It will soon reassemble itself and can only be completely killed by using a special weapon or spell. Appearances ''Castlevania Chronicles Red Skeletons first appear while climbing up a series of stairs in the Red-Brick Cathedral (Stage 11). A gigantic statue of Athena decorates the background of this area. When the player finally makes it to the top, it is revealed that these skeletons are spawned from tears of blood dropping from the eyes of the statue. These Red Skeletons in particular don't collapse into a pile of bones when hit; instead, they liquefy into a puddle of blood only to regenerate a moment later. They are encountered later in the Torture Chamber (Stage 19, 20 and 21). This time around, they collapse into a pile of bones when hit and reassemble themselves after a few seconds. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night There are four varieties of this enemy in ''Symphony of the Night: red, yellow, green and white. They act in the same way as their predecessors, except their speed and regeneration rate is different depending on their color: red skeletons being the slowest while white skeletons being the fastest. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Red Skeletons in ''Harmony of Dissonance are not much different than those appearing in other games; this time around, however, they are very slow and easy to be disabled temporarily. When struck, they also liquefy into a puddle of blood, like those appearing in Chronicles, and recreating the scene with the statue of Athena crying tears of blood which emerged as Red Skeletons in that game, there's also a giant statue of a crying maiden in a room of the Skeleton Cave (Castle A). A stronger version, called Bone Liquid, appears in some areas of the game. It remains in hiding as a blob, emerging only to poison Juste as he passes by. Touching it while in liquid form does not inflict any damage whatsoever and it will only materialize after a short delay once the player walks over it. They are common enemies throughout the Aqueduct of Dragons and later reappear at the Entrance, both in Castle B. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Called '''Blood Skeletons' in this game, these enemies can only be defeated by special means that may not be evident the first time they're encountered. The only known method to kill a Blood Skeleton is by breeding a Nautilus Rod Mage-Type Innocent Devil, which innately comes with the Purify ability, a spell that can permanently destroy undead creatures. The Mage-Type will cast this spell on foes, summoning a column of light that will vanish any undead enemy from existence should it get caught inside it. However, the casting is random and it can take some time before the I.D. decides to cast it, so the player will often be forced to evade and defend against enemy attacks until the spell is finally conjured. In Trevor Mode, the only known method to kill a Blood Skeleton is by the use of the Holy Whip (found in the Infinite Corridor), which has a high chance of instantly killing enemies weak to the Holy element. Two Blood Skeletons can be found in the Baljhet Mountains and defeating them will give the player access to a room with an HP Max Up. This can only be accomplished later in the game, however, as the first Mage-Type is obtained in Cordova Town and the Nautilus Rod is a third level evolution. Blood Skeletons also appear in Garibaldi Temple, on the road that leads to Legion. Gaining access to this path requires the use of a Devil-Type I.D., however, so they can only be found in the late game. They make a more prominently appearance in the Tower of Evermore, encountered on several floors on the way down. It's not necessary to defeat them in this location, though, and only defeating the regular enemies that spawn on each floor is required in order to gain access to the next floor, although getting rid of them first does help in clearing the room from the rest of the enemies. How to steal The Blood Skeleton will open its stealing window whenever it stands and throws its arms back before attacking. It will usually only do this at mid-range. Successfully stealing from it will award the player $50. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Red Skeletons appear in the Forgotten City and in the Sandy Grave. These enemies yield a good amount of EXP, but one needs to use the Undead Killer whip in order to kill them. A special magic spell known as Sanctuary can also be used to defeat these enemies. It is found in the Sandy Grave and can only be obtained after the player has acquired either the Toad Morph (found in the Forest of Doom) or the Owl Morph skill (found in the Dark Academy). Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles Tera will present the player with her necklace if she is rescued in Stage 3'. This necklace will allow to permanently destroy Red Skeletons. Along the way, the player will come across some walls constructed with Red Skeletons' bones. If struck, they will crumble to the ground but reform themselves immediately, making further progress impossible. However, with the aid of Tera's necklace they can be destroyed for good, thus allowing the player to claim any rewards they were protecting. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Called '''Blood Skeletons' in this game, these enemies appear in Dracula's Castle. Interestingly enough, they can be vaporized by performing the Dominus Glyph Union, although Shanoa will also die. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery C1 Red Skeleton.JPG|'Red Skeleton' from the Akumajō Dracula Perfect strategy guide Super Castlevania IV - Red Skeleton - 01.png|'Red Skeleton' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV 18.gif|'Red Skeletons' forming from the bloody tears of a statue in Chronicles HoD 026.png|'Red Skeletons enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance HoD 071.png|'Bone Liquids enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance Harmony of Dissonance - Skeleton Cave - 02.png|'Red Skeletons' forming from the bloody tears of a statue in Harmony of Dissonance Dxc 002.png|'Blood Skeletons enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *A special variant of Red Axe Armor was introduced in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin which behaves pretty much like Red Skeletons. If struck, they will disassemble and crumble to the ground only to reform again and continue the battle. Again, much like the Red Skeletons in that game, they can only be destroyed by allowing Charlotte cast the Sanctuary spell or by attacking them with the Undead Killer whip. *This is the only enemy in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair that doesn't drop its soul. *The Castlevania: Lords of Shadow equivalent of Red Skeletons are the Bloody Skeletons and Bloody Lancers. Category:Indestructible Enemies Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Adventure ReBirth Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Castlevania 64 Enemies Category:Castlevania I Enemies Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Vampire Killer Enemies